Dulces pensamientos
by TonioxBlack
Summary: James conoce a Ted lo suficiente como para saber EXACTAMENTE que está pensando? TedxJames! 3º generación de HP.


**Dulces pensamientos**

**Lo estaba mirando**. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, a pesar de que no llegaba tener contacto visual con él.

Pero la forma rápida de mover el rostro justo cuando se daba vuelta o la expresión nerviosa que tenía era una prueba muy obvia de que lo miraba cuando, supuestamente, no se daba cuenta.

Hacía más de una semana que el chico a penas le dirigía la palabra. No podía culparlo en realidad, prácticamente le había gritado que estaba total, completa y profundamente enamorado de él desde siempre. Sí, se lo gritó, se lo gritó mientras estaba tratando de consolarlo pues su novia lo había dejado horas atrás. Fue inteligente? Fue el momento correcto? Para nada, ni en lo más mínimo… pero no lo pudo evitar.

Y desde entonces, a pesar de que lo seguía tratando de forma amable, no fue lo mismo. No se quedaba a solas con él, no le mantenía la mirada ni le contaba todas las intimidades como antes. Las cosas habían cambiado, y eso realmente le dolía. Pero sin embargo, respetaba su espacio de forma obediente, y no había vuelto a insistir. Quería intentar que todo se viera normal para, tal vez, volver a rehacer las cosas de a poco.

Pero hasta sus padres notaron el cambio, "Que pasa que hablan tan poco? Se pelearon?" "Hace mucho que no se queda a dormir a casa" "Por que no lo invitas a jugar al quidditch o algo, se lo ve deprimido, y tu también lo estás" Repetían una y otra vez, sabiendo que ALGO pasaba, pero desconocían el qué.

James sabía porque su amigo se alejaba de él. No estaba molesto, ni lo odiaba, ni le tenía asco, eso era obvio, él no era así de insensible. Para Ted, James era un "**niño**", y no cualquier niño, era el **hijo de su padrino**, prácticamente su hermano. Los hermanos no se enamoran entre si. Pero Ted **no** era su hermano, así que estaba en todo el derecho de enamorarse todo lo que se le cantaba. Y así lo hizo.

Ese día en especial, las cosas fueron curiosamente diferentes. Como ya había notado, Ted lo miraba de forma fija y desviaba la mirada cuando James volteaba. Pero hubo otros detalles, totalmente normales para una persona normal, pero terriblemente extraños para James. Como por ejemplo que le había acariciado la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado, o que se sentó junto a él a la hora de la merienda.

James recibía esos gestos de forma gustosa, alegre de que por fin parecía un poco más decidido a derrumbar esa pared que él mismo había creado, pero en el fondo, sentía una terrible punzada de dolor, pues ya sabía lo que se vendría cuando Ted se dignara a entablar una conversación con él. Se venía el rechazo, el final de todos esos años de ridículos intentos de llamar su atención. Se venían esas palabras horribles que James se negaba a escuchar, pero que sabía que eran ciertas y que las iba a tener que superar. "**Eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo ser más que eso**."

Era necesario escucharlas? No, él ya las sabía, no necesitaba ni quería que las pronunciara. Se lo dejaría bien en claro cuando esa horrible conversación llegue. Afortunadamente, conociendo como era Ted, tenía tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

-James… te quieres quedar esta noche en casa?

James desvió la mirada hacia él, como lo había hecho varias veces esa tarde, pero esta vez Teddy le mantuvo la mirada. Había escuchado bien? Lo había invitado a su casa?

-Lily y Albus no están…

Contestó demasiado atónito por lo que acababa de oír. Tal vez pensaba que sus hermanos estaban y los quería invitar a los tres, no era la primera vez que pasaba, varias veces los tres Potter se habían quedado con Teddy, pero mientras Lily y Albus dormían en el cuarto de huéspedes, James compartía el cuarto con Ted. Eso ya no volvería a pasar nunca más.

James pensó todo eso en milésimas de segundos, justo a tiempo para notar la cara de desconcierto de Ted.

-Tú sí estás, te estoy invitando a ti.

Aclaró Ted y James a penas pudo esconder su sorpresa. Desvió la vista a su madre quien estaba sentada a menos de dos metros de ellos, leyendo El Profeta. Aparentemente Ted ya le había pedido permiso.

Luego volvió su vista al mayor, aun un poco perdido.

-Claro…

Ted sonrió.

-Ve a buscar tus cosas, prepararé los polvos Floo para ir a casa.

James asintió y se levantó, yendo directamente a su cuarto a guardar su pijama y otros objetos personales en un bolso pequeño para llevar a la casa de Ted. Realmente no se esperaba esa invitación. Conocía a Ted, no era de comportarse de forma tan falsa, si iba a estar solo con él toda la noche, era porque tenía pensado hablarle en algún momento. Jamás esperó que ese momento llegara tan pronto, aunque tal vez no era pronto, tal vez era que él no deseaba que llegara.

Volvió a la sala y Ted lo esperaba junto a la chimenea con los polvos en la mano, saludaron a sus padres y en minutos estaba en la sala del mayor. La casa estaba en silencio, lo cual significaba que la señora Andrómeda no estaba.

**Pánico**. James pudo haberse desmayado ahí mismo, pero se contuvo.

Las primeras horas fueron normales, Ted le preparó la cena a James, la cual terminó algo quemada, pero tenía buen gusto. Jugaron algunos juegos de mesa y se rieron de tonterías. Era una noche normal, tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado anteriormente. Incluso James había llegado a olvidar la razón por la cual pensaba que Ted lo había invitado. Ya era madrugada cuando decidieron que era hora de dormir.

James fue al baño, a cepillar sus dientes y luego fue directamente al cuarto de huéspedes para cambiarse. Se sorprendió al ver a Ted sentado en la cama, este desvió la vista hacia él cuando entró.

-Podemos hablar de algo antes de dormir?

Pánico de nuevo. Sí lo había invitado para hablar, como puedo llegar a pensar que había otra razón?

-Estoy algo cansado…

Dio como excusa para tratar de zafarse.

-Será solo un segundo.

Insistió Ted. Mentiras. Iba a ser mucho más que un segundo, o tal vez no, depende de todo lo que le llevara a Ted decir esas horribles palabras. Lo que iba a ser eterno iba a ser el dolor en el pecho de James.

-No quiero hablar.

Dijo James, el cual ya no podía ocultar la desesperación en su voz y Ted lo notó enseguida.

-Tenemos que hablar James.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, por favor, no quiero hablar.

Ted se levantó de la cama y sacó a James del umbral de la puerta para meterlo completamente dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y lo miró de forma seria.

-Vamos a habar, lo siento, pero es necesario.

James suspiró, no tenía opción, cuando Ted se ponía así de obstinado no había forma de llevarle la contra. Eso era muy molesto en él, y aun así hacía que James se volviera loco y se derritiera con su tono de chico adulto que da órdenes.

James sacudió la cabeza, no era hora de quedarse idiotizado con el mayor, estaba a punto de ser rechazado!

Ted se acercó un poco al chico, este no retrocedió, ya bastante humillante era el sentimiento de querer salir huyendo de la casa.

-James… eres conciente, no? De lo que pasó el otro día… tu declaración y eso… estás seguro de lo que dijiste?

Preguntó y un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas. A pesar de que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, que el estómago tenía un duende que jugaba a saltar la cuerda con sus órganos y que su pulso estaba más acelerado que el batir de alas de una snitch, ese sonrojo le pareció tan adorable que de no ser por la situación, lo habría besado hasta que sus labios ardieran.

-Estoy totalmente seguro, Teddy.

Contestó con voz firme, a pesar de su estado. Ted lo miró a los ojos, de una forma que James no pudo descifrar. Luego dio un suspiro pesado.

-James… eres un…

-Un niño, lo sé.

No es que creyera que era un niño, sabía que Ted iba a decir eso. Quince años no era ser un niño, pero comparados con los veintidós de Ted, era muy obvio que lo diría.

-Eres el…

-El hijo de tu padrino.

-Somos…

-Como hermano, ya lo sé.

Ted dio un suspiro de nuevo, esta vez de fastidio.

-Bueno, veo que sabes muchas cosas.

-Por eso no quería hablar, se exactamente lo que vas a decirme.

Ted frunció un poco el ceño, aunque no parecía del todo molesto. Se acercó un poco más a James.

-Si lo sabes, por que me lo dijiste?

James lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que lo hacía perder la razón, que podía domar a la terrible bestia traviesa y ruidosa que vivía en James.

-Sé que es lo que piensas, pero eso no quiere decir que lo comparta. Me importa muy poco mi edad, se me es indistinto ser el hijo de tu padrino. No somos hermano ni nada, somos amigos, buenos amigos, no es pecado enamorarme de ti.

Ted lo miró unos segundos en silencio, estaba bastante cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca hubiera esperado James que se acercara. Eso le dificultaba la tarea de impedir que notara las lágrimas que iba a inundar sus ojos cuando lo rechazara.

-James…

El chico no podía seguir mirándolo, bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Esas odiosas palabras llegarían a sus oídos en segundos. Adiós a las falsas esperazas que se había dado en esos años, adiós a los intentos camuflados en demostraciones de afecto, adiós al primer y único amor que realmente había tenido.

Ted sujetó su rostro y se lo levantó para poder enfrentarlo y antes de que James pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Los abrió de pura sorpresa, solo para asegurarse que su mente no le estaba jugando algún tipo de broma. Tal vez la presión lo había hecho desmayarse y ahora estaba soñando… sueños muy reales y hermosos.

Sintió la lengua de Ted escurrirse dentro de su boca cuando abrió un poco los labios. No era un sueño, era real. **Ted lo estaba besando**.

No entendía nada, pero no le interesó. Rodeó al mayor con sus brazos y correspondió ese beso que había estado esperando, con el cual había soñado tanto tiempo. Ted también lo abrazó y lo pegó a su cuerpo, al cual James se acomodó en él como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas. Estuvieron unos segundos así, los segundos más hermosos de su vida. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, con intenso cariño.

-Y dime, niño que todo lo sabe, sabes también que desde ese día no abandonas mi cabeza? Sabes que no puedo concentrarme en nada que no seas tu? Sabes que, a pesar de que todas esas contras me traen un terrible malestar, tengo ganas de mandarlas al completo diablo solo para poder tenerte?

James le mantuvo la mirada. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero estas no le resultó humillante mostrar. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sabía.

Ted sonrió triunfante y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Ahora lo sabes.

James se colgó a su cuello y lo besó nuevamente, de forma profunda. Ted le correspondió al instante y ambos juguetearon con la lengua del otro en una danza tierna y al mismo tiempo excitante.

Ted se dejó llevar y levantó a James en brazos, sin soltar el beso para nada y lo llevó hasta la cama, en donde lo recostó y se colocó sobre él. James acarició su cuerpo mientras lo besaba, deslizando las manos por debajo de su ropa. Ted soltó un suave gemido y se separó de sus labios, lo suficiente para terminar el beso, pero aun podía rozalos con los de James.

-Ceo que nos estamos apresurando un poco…

James sonrió un poco de picardía.

-Si? No estamos haciendo nada, solo te estoy besando y acariciando.

Ted le mordió el labio inferior.

-No juegues conmigo, niño.

-No soy un niño.

Susurró y lo volvió a besar. Ted correspondió, pero no permitió que James pasara de los besos y las caricias. El chico tampoco insistió demasiado, considerando que estaba esperando un doloroso rechazo en donde su corazón iba a explotar en mil pedazos y sus días iban a ser una tortura, encontrarse en la cama, junto a Ted, besándose de esa forma, era realmente mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Realmente no era necesario apresurarse, tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, verdad? A menos que Ted se esté comportando de forma impulsiva, que esté confundido y al saber los sentimientos de James se haya dejado llevar, tal vez cuando se de cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo deje.

-Te amo, James… lamento haber tardado en darme cuenta…

Le susurró sin dejar de acariciarlo y mirando sus ojos con profundo afecto. A la mierda sus pensamientos, tenía que dejar de ser tan pesimista, Ted estaba ahí, con él, iba a estarlo por muchísimo tiempo. Porque era suyo, suyo y de nadie más, siempre lo había sido.

-Yo también te amo.

Susurró sonriendo levemente, pero con profunda alegría. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Ambos sabían que iban a tener que soportar muchas contras, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, a uno solo le importaba el otro, solo importaban sus labios y la calidez de sus manos, nada más. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podía llegar a importarles si iban a durar vestidos toda la noche. Pero realmente no era algo que consideraran preocupante.

Me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba JAJAJAJAJA Aca mi OTP de la tercera Generación de Harry Potter y, sin duda, lejos una de mis parejas favoritas :D

Ojalá les guste!

**Gracias por leerme!**

**~TonioxBlack~**


End file.
